The present disclosure relates to an electronic component package for packaging a semiconductor chip and/or a passive component to be redistributed.
As mobile devices have become more prominent, smartphones central thereamong, a new mobile era has been created that has not been seen in the past. Here, both small and large problems are occurring. Among such problems, a particularly common problem is malfunctioning of a device due to electromagnetic interference. As a result, interest in the electromagnetic wave shielding technology is increasing.
For user grip and design, thinner but more advanced devices are required, so a semiconductor, a necessary component, becomes smaller and thinner. As electromagnetic waves, generated by the components located without a clearance space, interfere with each other, malfunctioning has been caused. To solve the problem of malfunction described above, in the IT industry, electromagnetic interference (EMI) shielding technology is being actively applied.